Systems are known for delivering medical devices, such as stents, into a body lumen. Often, such systems include a proximal portion that remains outside the body during use and a distal portion that is disposed within the body during use. The proximal portion typically includes a handle that is held by an operator of the system (e.g., a physician) during use, and the distal portion can include an outer tube surrounding an inner tube with a stent positioned therebetween. Generally, the operator of the system positions the distal portion within the lumen at a desired location (e.g., so that the stent is adjacent an occlusion). The operator can then retract the outer tube to allow the stent to engage the occlusion/lumen wall, and the operator subsequently removes the distal portion of the system from the lumen. In many instances, the handle includes one or more devices that the operator of the system can use to retract the outer tube to allow the stent to engage the occlusion/lumen wall.